


Welcome to the SS Violet Holmes

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: One of the welcome leaflets for passengers on the Cruise ShipViolet Holmes





	Welcome to the SS Violet Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ/DW's WhatIf Au "Ocean" challenge

On behalf of the captain and crew of the _Violet Holmes_ we would like to welcome you to your cruise ship for the next ten days.  Please make yourself at home as you discover all there is to see on the flagship vessel of our cruise line.

During your time on board you will no doubt meet some of the following personnel:  


**Mr Mycroft Holmes**

We are delighted the Chairman of our cruise line is joining us for this very special cruise.  Although you may not see much of him, he will be presiding at the Gala Dinner and will be joining us for a few of our extra special excursions.  


**Captain Greg Lestrade**

Captain Lestrade is a very experienced captain and the ship could not be in better hands.  Invitations to the captain’s table are keenly sort by our passengers who wish to spend time with our silver fox.  But do not fear, his head will not be turned, and his first concern is always the safety of his ship.  


**First Officer Sally Donovan**

You are less likely to meet First Officer Donovan, since most of her time is spent on the bridge.  However, when she has the opportunity she will frequently join the passengers of an evening in the ballroom, where she dances a mean tango.  


**Chief Engineer Molly Hooper**

Another officer you may not meet.  Chief Engineer Hooper’s responsibilities include the engines, all electrical systems, and technical operations.  You may not meet her, but you will certainly appreciate the results of her hard work.  


**Hotel Manager Martha Hudson**

With responsibility for all the hotel management, and reporting directly to the Captain, there is not much Mrs Hudson has not previously encountered and overcome.  Her expectation is that everything will run smoothly, and under her watch it does.

  
**Doctor John Watson**

Should you have the misfortune to fall ill when travelling with us, then Dr Watson and his highly qualified team will take great care of you.   They will have you up on your feet and ready to join in with the next activity in no time at all.

  
**Cruise Director Jim Moriarty**

You will quickly come to recognise our Cruise Director.  Jim’s job is to make sure you enjoy yourself and you will soon find his demands to do so irresistible.  A consummate cabaret performer, there is very little in the world of entertainment that Jim knows nothing about.  Listen out for his catchphrase “Did you miss me?”

  
**Shore Excursion Manager Sherlock Holmes**

Many returning passengers come purely for the shore excursions.  “I’ve never been on excursions like that before,” is a comment we frequently hear from passengers as they finally disembark.  But a word of warning, if you are a boring person, you may find you have accidentally been left behind.

  


 


End file.
